


Я буду вплетать в твои волосы лилии

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: «Эдмур / Кейтилин. Все рыжие дети — от брата»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я буду вплетать в твои волосы лилии

Малютка Кет впервые прибегает к нему лет в восемь, утыкается заплаканным лицом ему в грудь и не желает отвечать ни на какие расспросы, пока не выплачется.

В детстве Эдмур мечтает об этом и часто представляет, как обнимает младшую сестренку, целует в лоб и вплетает в ее рыже-каштановые волосы лилии.

Малютка Кет старше его на девять лет, а Лиза – на семь, и из них двоих плакать себе позволяет только последняя. И сам Эдмур, он бегает со своими жгущими щеки слезами к дяде Бриндону, жмурит ярко-синие глаза и не может говорить, захлебываясь рыданиями. Сестры не следуют за ним, а продолжают играть с Петиром Бейлишем, воспитанником отца, в саду среди лилий, которые Петир тоже мечтает вплетать в волосы одной из девушек.

Петир стоит посередине между Кет и Лизой: младше первой на год и старше второй на столько же, он поднимает с земли раненого птенца-пересмешника.

\- Его уже не спасти, убери, - приказывает Кет более властно, чем сама хотела бы, но Петир принимает эти роковые слова на свой счет и послушно кладет на землю рядом с жалобно хрипящим птенцом частичку своего сердца.

Его уже не спасти.

Его не спасти с тех самых пор, как месяц назад Риверран покинул Брандон Старк, приезжавший, чтобы заключить помолвку со старшей дочерью Талли. Эдмуру четыре, Кет тринадцать, а Брандон улыбается улыбкой полностью уверенного в себе семнадцатилетнего наследника Винтерфелла, от него пахнет зимними розами и веет холодом. С детства окутанная теплыми лучами солнца Риверрана Кет зябко ежится и думает, что привыкнет к этому, обязательно привыкнет… главное, чтобы в Винтерфелле была какая-нибудь септа, хоть самая маленькая, ведь без молитв ей будет сложно там прожить.

Эдмуру четыре, Кет тринадцать, впервые он видит старшую сестру такой слабой и беспомощной.

\- Ты любишь своего жениха? – наивно спрашивает он, еще не осознав, что любовь в браке – самая ненадежная вещь.

\- Я привыкну к нему и буду хранить верность, - твердо отвечает Кет. Она найдет, за что может полюбить Брандона, научится не вздрагивать от воя лютоволков и носить не легкие летние платья, в которых играет в прятки в саду с сестрой, но отороченные мехом и с длинными рукавами.

\- Позволишь мне проведывать тебя в Винтерфелле?

\- И тебе, и Лизе.

Эдмур всей душой жаждет ободрить и поддержать сестру, но ему четыре. Кет тринадцать.

***

\- Мизинец! – Эдмур догадывается, что это обидно, и злорадствует, глядя, как краснеет от злости лицо Петира. Эдмуру шесть, он не зол, скорее даже слишком мягкосердечен, что крайне не нравится отцу, но черноволосый мальчик тоже хочет вплетать лилии в волосы его сестры, а этого нельзя допустить.

\- Мизинец, Мизинец, Мизинец! – повторяет до бесконечности Эдмур, пока горло не начинает болеть, а Петир не делает шаг вперед, чтобы ударить мальчика, от этого его удерживает разве что только молчаливое неодобрение Кет. 

– Мизинец!

Кет пятнадцать, она читает чуть больше, чем раньше, и играет чуть меньше. Они с Лизой больше не прячутся в закрытой от детей, практически заброшенной части поместья, не мечтают о прекрасных принцах и не поют друг другу песни, которые Эдмур любил незаметно подслушивать за дверью.

Петир смотрит на Кет со смесью обожания и мольбы, Лиза смотрит так на Петира, но Лизу никто не замечает, ей тринадцать, волосы у нее более тусклые, тело – более нескладно-худощавое, а голос более резкий, чем у старшей сестры, и иногда по ночам Эдмур слышит ее сдавленные рыдания в подушку.

Отец говорит, что Лизе тоже пора подыскать мужа, а она снова плачет – так же, как в тот день, когда она с Петиром хоронила птенца пересмешника под розовым кустом в саду, а потом целовала черноволосого мальчика, который грезит о ее сестре.

***

\- Сходитесь! – восклицает Эдмур воодушевленно; ему семь, Кет шестнадцать, и она бледна, как никогда раньше. Петир тоже бледен, но Брандон, чьим оруженосцем выступает Эдмур, спокойно улыбается. Ему двадцать, и он – наследник Винтерфелла.

Наследник Винтерфелла оставляет в тот день шрамы безродному воспитаннику Талли, которые заживут, со временем, конечно, но рана на самолюбии останется. Никогда черноволосый мальчик не простит ни наследника, ни его оруженосца, ни свою рыжеволосую Кет, которой всего лишь хотел вплетать в волосы лилии…

Он не захочет видеть Эдмура, когда тот придет посочувствовать Мизинцу, но впустит Лизу, а через месяц Эдмур очень удивится, случайно увидев в коридоре служанку с лунным чаем.

\- Меня хотят выдать замуж за Джона Аррена, - прорыдает Лиза младшему брату, решившемуся выразить сочувствие.

\- Он хороший человек. – Выстрел наугад, Эдмур никогда не видел Джона Аррена, зато знает, что Аррены – известная фамилия.

Ведь черноволосого мальчика вышвырнут, как котенка, из Риверрана, как только он оправится, так не лучше выйти замуж за кого-то с положением и деньгами?..

Но Эдмур – мягкий, добрый мальчик, он забирается на колени к сестре и обнимает ее, как хотел бы обнять, будучи старшим братом, хотя ему всего лишь семь.

\- Какая разница, он старше меня лет на сорок и уже был женат! Я люблю Петира!

\- А Джон Аррен полюбит тебя.

\- Какая разница, - повторяет Лиза.

«Главное, чтобы он был красивым. Я вырасту и женюсь только на красивой девушке. Такой же красивой, как кошечка Кет».

***

Эдмур не приезжает в Винтерфелл, Кет приезжает в Риверран.

Эдмуру семнадцать, Том из Семи Ручьев уже воспел его «подвиги» в постели балладой о дохлой рыбке; Кет двадцать шесть, она воспитывает кудрявого малютку Робба и бастарда своего мужа, хотя, Эдмур знает, с большим удовольствием задушила бы снежного мальчика.(*)

Год назад Эдмур обзавелся усами, месяц назад – бородой, такой же рыже-каштановой, как волосы сестры, в которые он вплетает лилии вместо приветствия.

Вместо зимних роз, которые умерший Брандон Старк вплетал в волосы своей сестры Лианны.

\- Ты все так же красива, Кет. – И гораздо холоднее, словно стены Винтерфелла разграничили ее на кошечку Кет и Кейтилин, последняя стоит сейчас перед Эдмуром, и уста складываются в «Кет» только по привычке.

\- Ты все так же благороден и наивен, Эдмур. – У нее это звучит почти как оскорбление.

Эдмур целует ее целомудреннее, чем год назад, когда еще не был рожден Робб, когда Эддарда Старка не было рядом с женой, когда жена в нем так нуждалась, когда впервые Эдмур чувствовал себя старшим братом – наконец. Он знает, что ничего по-настоящему оскорбительного она никогда не посмела бы сказать Эдмуру, - не глядя в его пронзительно-синие глаза.

\- Привези как-нибудь своего сына. Может быть, когда он подрастет… я хочу взглянуть на него.

\- Тогда приезжай сам, я не могу бросать мужа.

\- Мужа, который сам бросил тебя, а вернулся с бастардом?

\- Мужа, который не бросил своего друга и помог ему возглавить восстание.

Эдмур никогда не поймет, почему сестра продолжает верить в истинное благородство супруга, но примет это как еще одно ее качество, которым можно восхищаться.

У Робба кудрявые рыжие волосы и синие глаза – это главное.

Санса рождается спустя года два, ее волосы даже более огненные, чем у матери, а скулы более высокие.

Волосы Рикона скорее каштановые, но его широкая, приветливая улыбка напоминает Кейтилин младшего брата гораздо больше, чем волосы, глаза или скулы.

Эдмуру двадцать, он – наследник Риверрана, такой же прямолинейный, наивный и начисто лишенный таланта быть правителем, как в детстве. Эдмуру двадцать, он научился сдерживать слезы, любить других женщин, и Кет не удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что у него полным-полно бастардов.(**)

Эдмуру двадцать, Кет для него лишена возраста, она приезжает в Риверран редко, чтобы в холодном Винтерфелле не чувствовать себя слишком одинокой и не слишком мерзнуть под покровом снега; тогда Эдмур наконец-то чувствует себя старшим братом.  
Тогда Кет позволяет ему обнимать себя, целовать закрытые глаза и скулы, прижимать и успокаивать.  
Кет вдыхает запах сада, в котором играла в детстве с сестрой, братом и черноволосым мальчиком, и позволяет вплетать в свои волосы лилии.

 

(*) сомнительная отсылка к фамилии, которая дается всем северным бастардам, - Сноу.  
(**) цитата из «Бури мечей»


End file.
